Beware the Group Within the Group
by structureandfunction
Summary: March 15 has implications for not just Demetri but all mankind
1. Chapter 1

Mark Bedford has been looking again at Mosaic on his wall. Various October 6ths are on his mind (_One_.), considering the Nazi (_Two_.):

1939 Hitler has plans for the segment of the population he considers a problem  
1943 Himmler wants acceleration of the 'final solution'  
-1949 Truman signs 'Mutual Defense Agreement' [MAD} for NATO  
-1951 Stalin: Russia has the Bomb  
1955 LSD is illegal  
1857, 1961, 1983 Russia and China Nuclear tests  
1959 Soviet first spaceship designed for photographing in space  
1961 JFK says people should build bomb shelters  
1996 Miles from Detroit and across the way from the historical Canadian town of Amherstberg the FERMI TWO NUCLEAR PLANT has partial meltdown  
(_Three_.)  
2000 Milosevic resigns 

However one of the items still stands out (_Four_.)  
Eisenhower goes to The Hague in Hitler's train (_Four_.) He calls Demetri Noh:  
"Your partner; the Hague."

"Forerunner of the U.N., The League of Nations. So? They would have to deal even with the Nazi's as with any other government."  
"That's a little like a train from the West with Lenin on it going to Russia."

"So, its history and that…"  
"The League of Nations, the U.N. it is where the world's leaders met to solve the problems of the world after the 1st world war (to cut it up between themselves)"

"So?"  
"Isn't the U.N. supposed to be the One World Government?"  
"And?"  
"What if we had another Black Out and everyone woke up and felt it was really 2½ years instead of 2½ minutes?"

"And?"  
"For the 2½ years the world had already become the one world state." (_Five._)  
"Alright the world is Rumplestilskin (I hope I have the spelling right) and 'Amerika'." 47 years

"There is another thing, 7 months later counting October is the **flash forward **in April 2010. A significant number…there are other significant numbers: three youth leaders all die at 27, which adds up to if you add the 27's together and the take the 8 add it to 1 then you get nine just short of the perfect number 10…they could have been leaders of the youth revolution…two others leaders die at 40 (who talked about the 'The People's Universal Love' and 42, sum 82, add the 8 and the 2 you get 10 and the youth revolution's icons all die finishing off the revolution's aspirations realized by their idols…the Year of JFK's death is 1963—to—2010 the year of the time of our **flash forward** 47 years, add the 9 and 10 of the would-be leaders and these add up to 66, and the number 6 in 1963 you get 666…may I've been reading too many conspiracy theories (_Six_.) but these people could have been stimulate an engineered notion of Universality of All Being Together, which later could be used to stimulate a universal dream that the one world state would be a good thing in the next **flash forward. **Who would rule would be behind the flash forwards…"

"Meaning there is a group behind the group that accelerated the flash forward."

"Himmler on October 6th wanted to accelerate the final solution."  
" 'Wild in the Streets', the movie they had LSD in the water supply to influence a vote…which they stopped when the youth leaders all died. Even though LSD was outlawed in 1955 October 6th."

"{So your saying that the flash forward simply replaces not memory, not what is to happen in our private lives but the first flash forward was to prepare us for immediate acceptance of a one world state, unless, we change it to render this acceptance of a one world state null and void and the flash forward has no effect."

"Then we would have to prepare the people before hand to disbelieve en mass on single idea and to focus on their private flash forwards instead."  
"What about Simcoe and Simon Campos, what was their agenda?"  
"I don't know, I just thing it is odd that if another group accelerated or enhance their event by using another as its catalyst then what is their agenda?"  
"Who were they working for because this seems larger than just these engineers academics and scientists?"

"From what I have Simon only thinks they were responsible for it so that rules out their complicity."

"What happens now if your theories are true?"  
"What do you mean Demetri [who has gone out of the room]?"  
Suddenly some armed men wearing masks appear in his room, just like his flash forward. One of them puts the cell phone down. He hears a shot outside." He remembers the statement Demetri will be shot.

"What was his flashback?"

"Why?"  
"We've been watching all of you and all of the people connected to you and any who could piece it together."  
"Demetri."  
"Noh will be kept alive."

"What is March 15th…?  
"What happened to JFK?"  
"Not on March 15th." (_Seven_.)  
"You mean March 15th is significant, what are you planning?"  
"We will keep you both alive, you will be…influenced…to influence your FBI and CIA people…this, is going on all around the globe, protecting OUR interests and keeping any who oppose from stopping our objectives."  
He felt a jab in his wrist and collapsed. The last thing he saw on his shelf was his copy of Shakespeare's plays.

When h awoke Demetri was still knocked out but unharmed

He thought to himself:

'If Demetri is still alive then he does not die on another March 15th

They were trying to tell us something if they did not take us…were they who they said they were?'

Notes:

I have used the words instead of numbers for footnotes since they rarely show up.

_One_. See which one's listed on the series  
_Two_. I am only following the series on this not the person who gave it to them  
_Three_.) On top of a hill in my city and over 25 miles away I can see in binoculars the top of the plants and the site can be seen across the Detroit River just on the outskirts of the town  
(_Four_.) I forget whether they said this one in the series but if they did I use the series as the reference for this and lists of October 6th  
this is on one site I do not have the site name with me  
(_Five._) See the tv mini series and novel 'Amerika' but long before this series the one world state was predicted and even in Toynbee is the one world government an issue in the 1930-19_ 'A study of History' and elsewhere  
(_Six_.) There are literally thousands of sites or perhaps millions on all these topics

(_Seven_.) I do not know if they used the Shakespeare line in the story or if anyone else has used it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a crisis that has brought us closer to our goals, thought it is not of our own making. It would seem our enemies also wish to hasten Part Three of our Apocalypse of our lives forwards. Indeed, I wish to extend a hand to our enemies and see if we cannot reach a compromise and hasten action further on this Project.

"And in order to accomplish this we must have more than 2 and half minutes for the world to have as a gap in its collective memory. We need to be able to accomplish our deed in a longer period of time. And our enemies are on the same line of thought. So, I extend a hand to the New Soviets around the world: Join us, together we can accomplish great things, otherwise we will have a much colder war between us than the last time."

There was laughter all around. Now men and women in old style Soviets coats and caps took them off and put conservative suit coats on.  
"Please Welcome Mr. Borodine."

"Thank you. I will be short…[he smiles looks at his Western counterparts and nods to the two men sitting at the table.  
"My friends, our comrades who built the device who set the worlds mind blank for 2 and a half minutes has died but lives again; unlike Lenin on ice [laughter] we are ready with a new device, one that will last approximately TWO AND A HALF DAYS. Now, WE CAN START THE New World Order without opposition from the little goslings that follow the radicals around online, now without Protest, without Interference. They will wake up and they will have the CHIP implanted EN MASS. We will be the madmen our dreams and the monsters of their nightmares.

And they will find some of our most gifted minds will wake up with our thoughts in their heads: Implants for operations on thousands. Subjugated to our will they will create the things suppressed, the things they say are Undemocratic!  
"We have seen how sci fi shows have put belts and rings around throats to make people do things they would not ordinarily do. This is much simpler…there is no force. Thus we will turn, by internally induced suggestion, so many 'Manchurian Candidates' with Mr. Huxley's notion of hypnopedia with impulses from implants the minds of many.

"Yes, our society will not require violent control this is a dream of many even the peaceful scientists with their chemicals and artists with their videos…for if the top people can speak what we tell them, they will get stars in their eyes and follow like Zombies where ever they go, doing our bidding and they will never know…You have heard it said in the Bible 'Ye are gods!' I bow to YOU my friends, my gods!"  
They clapped and stood and clapped. The first speaker stood up, took his hand, raised it with his. They all sang a song, an anthem only they knew. Then they repeated in mutual blasphemy: We are what we are, we are what we are." Meanwhile in their heads they heard other words and each one marveled they were not hearing anything else except their own applause in their ears.

NOTES:  
There are many stories with similar themes of people being indoctrinated, aliens kidnapping them and they wake up without knowing the past and think they have been experimented on…the Orwellian and Huxley dream/nightmare of totalitarian rule both violent and benign (seeming) 'I am what I am' God says in the Bible…implants and induced thoughts leading to behaviour a subject of Psychiatry and Psychology for who knows how long…zombies an old term now…people have said they were victims of government conspiracies and were experimented on my notes from earlier fan fic stories and my notes on both profiles on fan fic sites have many more references on these subjects. I am not sure whether this is a story from the past or the present as I have made it seem like it could be either…people have been taken from behind, had chloroform on a rag put to their mouths and nose and rendered unconscious and found themselves in a room or some other place they never saw or was in before and have no memory of what happened in the intervening time and I gave references for the notion of the Psychological problem of amnesia of several types including not remembering one's past I think, add all these things together to support all the stories and ideas… 


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhere in the Canadian North, a research team has experimented with military secrets. Posing as government personnel in mining they have set off universal devices that could pose a threat to mankind. They are in fact working for a group of radicals who think the world needs to depopulate so war does not break out over a lack of jobs food and resources. [A.] They feel companies' pulling out of one region has transferred jobs and without replacements in those areas eventual mass unemployment will lead to more terrorism in North America. To scare people away from jobs they will want (this may mean people will pose as foreign to the land in order to obscure their identities. Plans by world organizations to shift populations from Asia to North America would create overpopulation here. When North America finally cannot buy the produce of the world at the highest prices, mass layoffs in Asia will result in wars by desperate groups of traveling job hunters. By seeing the effects of the Flash Forward, the potential to render masses unconscious they see the potential to eliminate populations, as a necessity, putting them to sleep then euthanize them. [One.] In this way it would be easier than war (or the surrender of Life en mass).

They see the two and a half minutes as to small a time frame to accomplish their task but in such a time as the Flash Forward the survivors need to know nothing that takes place. Those who do not have a role in life would go first…Unlike Hitler, this would not involve hate but it is a process of putting an end to uselessness: [Two.]Like Marxian's each according to his abilities but what if they have developed no abilities.

Since the Flash Forward worked they did not experience it as they were underground too deep to be affected by it. As they had been engaged in espionage themselves before they found out about it before it happened and sought to escape its affects and went to an abandoned Northern Canadian mine and went down its long shaft to a complex and hid fro the phenomenon watching it unfold on video screens.

Meanwhile in an unknown space station [Three.] those in it watch the Flash Forward unfold. They had the funds to go up an escape what they thought would be a catastrophe. In fact, around the world some knew the event was going to happen and were in tunnels, mountain and elsewhere. [Four.]

In the Bering Straight underneath the Aleutian Islands the tunnel under the islands are a number of groups making up an international military contingent [Five.] In case of world conflict, these and other underground tunnels containing other troops are waiting to stem violent uprisings or engage in them either helping with relief efforts or thwarting them and preventing or starting World War Three. [Six.] The tunnels and other hideaways were sealed off from sound but also vibration. It is these groups that will be called to action and develop, if necessary from these diverse but separate parts coming together to form a World Military or else World Dictatorship. [Seven.]

NOTES:  
A. There are many theories on this subject online. Companies' I took the spell check suggestion here.  
One. 'Star Trek' had an episode where hits on a computer sent whole populations to commit mass suicide…see notes on Masada in ancient Israel, and Jim Jones suicide-massacre, 'The Solar Temple' Cult [if I recall that was the name]…R.U.R., replacement of men by robots, and unconscious: 'Snow White'…see other notes on this subject.]  
Two. There was the means by which to stop various behaviours in the past by eliminating, for example the aggression in some by cutting part of the brain to limit areas of aggression and this is a similar idea, but these have been part of story telling for quite some time.  
Three. There have been a lot of stories with ships etc., not known to the people on either earth or on ships in space sci fi stories…V, they did not know the V's were coming.  
[Four.] This is influenced on a lot of conspiracy theories. There are supposed to be such hideaways, where the wealthy and politicians go like inside mountains and of course there were tunnels and underground shelters in the two world wars, the cold war and sci fi shows, President Bush was all during 911 in a plane circling around the U.S..  
Five. See my fan fic on the other fan fic site for references to this.  
Six. Term WW3 is found in Toynbee, 'A Study of History' and elsewhere.  
Seven. There are a multitude of theories on this online so I am not relating anything new in this story…this is just a way to keep people thinking about the possibility….


End file.
